dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Enter Flashbolt's World
Flashbolt decides to invite some of his friends to Condilion to help them defeat Thorn! He invites Kiry, Lily, Bruce, and Mawile. But when they don't get along with Des's friends, Opal, Ted, Loki, Sparky, and Blitz, feelings start getting hurt! Will they be friends in the end, or will the EFF have to get rid of one of the groups? It's all explained in this episode of EFF Agents! Story The episode starts out with the council discussing what they should do if Thorn returns. They already put the amount of money needed to rebuild the dining room wall, which was a lot of money. "We could contact some of our friends back home to join us," Stella suggests. "Maybe," Sonic says. "But who?" "Maybe my friends," Flashbolt suggests, straightening his tie. "Kiry, Lily, Bruce, and Mawile. They helped me on my journies in my universe!" "Great!" Applejack says. "Ah'll get Stickman, our new omegah, tuh fetch a message through the wormhole tuh the pokemon world." "Our new omega is pretty nice," Jet Pack Guy says. "Why didn't we think of one before?" "Ah'm off to tell Stickman wut he needs t'be doin'." Applejack says, walking out of the room. Applejack tells Stickman he needs to find Kiry, Lily, Bruce, and Mawile in the pokemon world to come to Condilion. She hands him a photo Flashbolt had of them. Stickman reluctantly nods, and rushes into the wormhole. After what seemed like centuries, Stickman returns, burnt up like a tree on a high mountain after a lightning storm. Tails laughs. "What happened?" he says after politely containing his laughter. "They sorta...didn't trust me." Stickman explains. Tails whips a serious look onto his face. "OK, fair enough. We're considering raising your rank soon, by the way." He says. Stickman smiles brightly, but then runs out of the lab, not looking back. Flashbolt enters the room, smiling. "Lily! Bruce! Kiry! Mawile!" he says, hugging each of them. "We'll be glad to join the EFF, and help you defeat Thorn if he returns!" Bruce says. "Your training will begin shortly," Tails says. "Go meet some of the other agents while Giroro prepares the training room." Flashbolt's friends nod, and head to the pavilion. They meet the Keroro platoon, Twilight Sparkle, Blu, Jewel, Applejack, Sonic, and many other EFF agents. Then they meet Des and her pokemon friends. They don't like her and her friends, as they carry beliefs that Flashbolt's friends don't like. Ted holds out his hand. "I'm Ted! Nice to meet you," he says, smiling at Kiry. "Your name is...?" Kiry doesn't reply, giving him a bored look. "Well...my friends' names are Opal, Loki, Sparky, and Blitz," Ted says, putting down his hand awkwardly. "There's two more, but they're not here right now." "My friends are Kiry, Lily, Bruce, and Mawile," Flashbolt says politely, giving his friends a worried look. "Don't be rude, my friends!" He whispers to them. "Wanna start a club?" Sparky asks Flashbolt's friends. "We could be the pure awesomeness pokemon!" "Yeah!" Opal whoops in agreement. "I guess..." Lily says, not so enthusiastic. "Let's meet here tomorrow, for our first club meeting!" Des says, briefly glancing at Flashbolt, which was the only one on his side that seemed happy. As Des and her friends vanish into the HQ, Flashbolt faces his friends. "What was that all about?!" he shouts accusingly. "You guys didn't seem at all interested in meeting other pokemon!" "Well, we don't exactly get along with them..." Mawile says, shuffling her feet. "Why not?" Flashbolt asks. "They carry beliefs we think are pretty lame!" Kiry says, noticing Tails coming out onto the pavilion. "Giroro is ready to train you guys." Tails says, approaching Flashbolt and his friends. As his friends leave into the HQ, Flashbolt shakes his head in disaproval. How would they be able to be EFF agents if they didn't like six of the agents? And, their hatred to Des and her friends was strong, so if they were asked to work with them it'd be a huge problem. Would they have to learn to get along with her friends? After their training, Flashbolt's friends head to dinner. They get seats far away from Des and her friends, making them curious. "Why not sit next to us?" Loki says, walking up to Lily, Kiry, Mawile, Flashbolt, and Bruce smiling. "We are a club, right?" Flashbolt gives his friends a look that meant "You're gonna have to get along with them or be kicked out!" They all nod at once. "We'll sit next to you guys..." Lily mutters, reluctantly. They get into the vacant seats next to Des and her friends. Soon, Stickman comes into the room with a cart full of yummy surprises. "What did the cooks make for us this time?" Dogkid says, studying the cart. "I believe chicken and dumplings." Stickman says. "And cranberry pie for dessert!" Cream says, spotting the pie on the lower rack of the cart. "And biscuits for the oh so good chicken and dumplings!" Blu says, hugging his three chicks, Tiago, Bia, and Carla. They all lick their beaks. The EFF eat all the food, and of course, Stickman the omega, gets last choices. He still gets a chicken piece, a few dumplings, a biscuit, and 1/4 of a pie, but he still sighs with want to be a higher rank. It must suck being the omega, Flashbolt thinks. The next day, Flashbolt and his friends head to the pavilion to meet with Des and her friends. "You guys may not enjoy their company," Flashbolt coughs before continuing, "But you gotta learn how to get used to it!" They nod, as they walk to the elevator. They spot Des and her friends. Flashbolt waves, while the others in his group wave tiredly. "Ready to discuss what we'll do in this club?" Des says, grinning. "The pure awesomeness pokemon?" Flashbolt's friends nod, but Bruce doesn't. He stomps his feet, roaring. "I never liked any of you!" He yells at Des and her friends. They all gasp, staring in shock. "Yeah, out of all honesty, I think your beliefs are foolish!" Lily barks. "Make the meanie chespin take it back!" Sparky says, looking into his big brother's eyes. "Hey! That's going a little too far!" Blitz says, hugging his little brother. "Hey! Guys!" Flashbolt says, tackling his friends. "Where's that sweet in you guys gone?" "Down the drain!" Kiry says, pushing Flashbolt aside. "Sorry, Flashbolt, but Des and her friends don't belong in this agency!" He tries to use hypnosis, but Des pushes him. "What's wrong with you guys? We all can't be in the EFF if we're just going to fight!" There was a long moment of silence. Then Bruce cleared his throat. "Sorry..." Bruce says, blushing. "I kinda lost myself there." "So let's start a club, and be best friends!" Sparky says, cheering. They all cheer, and soon start playing pokemon games. As the sun goes high above their heads, they know it's lunch time, so they stop their playing, and head inside. Flashbolt smiles, glad his friends realized they could get along with Des and her friends, even if they didn't like their beliefs! Category:Season 2 episodes